


Under shining roses

by peralinthebuilding



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Farmer Seo Changbin, Fluff, M/M, Prince Bang Chan, Soulmates, Suicidal Thoughts, War, a lot of fluff, kinda ? it's not really soulmates, only mentions tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peralinthebuilding/pseuds/peralinthebuilding
Summary: The empire of Nemerra was gaining territory day after day. The people were afraid, and rightfully so. With the empress’ first son, The Wolf of Nemerra, leading their army, they seemed unstoppable. But was he really the beast everyone was afraid of?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Seo Changbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I spent 4 days writing this and wow. it's mediocre at best and I am deeply sorry... 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading if you're here~  
> Have a nice day/night <3
> 
> Reminder: You can find me on Twitter @chandromeda~

Changbin never knew his parents. He lived with his aunt and uncle his whole life. At least as far as he can remember. He helped his uncle with the farm, accompanied his aunt to the market, and today was no less different. Changbin was roaming the streets, delivering some of his aunt’s client’s orders, like every Tuesday. It’s been a few weeks now that the town was all talk. Nobles and commoners alike. The war was raging, and it would be on their doorstep sooner or later. 

The empire of Nemerra was gaining territory day after day. The people were afraid, and rightfully so. With the empress’ first son leading their army, they seemed unstoppable. Though, not long ago, the empire was on the verge of collapsing. The empress had no heir, and her brother was planning a coup in the shadows. It would have been perfect if not for the empress announcing she was pregnant. With a boy. The father was just another male concubine, it didn’t really matter; she was pregnant, her reigning power hence reinforced. At the time, the boy was considered a miracle, some folks even believed he was sent by the gods. The wolf cub of Nemerra. He was strong, intelligent, had the spirit of command. He was meant to lead the pack, to rule the empire when he would be old enough. Eventually, the cub grew and became as ferocious as his nation’s symbol. A fierce wolf, hunting his prey mercilessly, cold-hearted, and fangs bloody.

Changbin delivered his last package for the day and joined his aunt back at her stall deep into the market. People were already cleaning up and packing their bags as the marketplace was soon going to be closing. On their way back, the young man made a detour by the clearing in the neighboring forest, to pick up some mushrooms as requested by his aunt. He knew this part of the woods like the back of his hand at this point. He walked effortlessly to where he knew the specific mushrooms were growing and picked some up. While he was storing them in a little pouch, he noticed something on the bark of one of the trees ahead of him. Curious, he approached. The closer he got the more the stain looked like blood. In the shape of a hand. He swiped his finger on the red fluid, it was still warm. There was a badly injured person roaming these woods, and Changbin was not going to let them alone here in the cold night. 

He looked around, trying to find any clues to where the person went. It was like tracking a wounded animal during a hunt. Unless this time, it was with the intent to save, not kill. He noted how the grass was flattened at some spot, might just be a boar, it wasn’t unusual here. Still, he followed the traces as they were his best trail. He was sure he was on the right track when he saw the few drops of blood staining the peaceful green of the forest’s grass. Changbin’s stomach was tied in a knot. He didn’t know what or who to expect. 

He continued following the trail until he saw a man lying against a tree. He had his eyes closed in pain, his blond hair stained with dirt and ash, his lips in a permanent scowl. Changbin approached warily, the other didn’t seem aware of his presence.

“Hey.” Changbin called out.

The man jumped slightly, before groaning in more pain, clutching his left arm.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to surprise you.” He paused, waiting for an answer that apparently wasn’t going to come. He got even closer to the man. “I’ll get you to the nearest town, ok? You need to get your wounds treated.”

“No!” He practically shouted, looking panicked. Changbin stopped in his tracks. “No, I’m ok. I don’t need help.” 

The raven-haired boy crouched down to be at the same level as the other. Now that he was closer, he inspected him more closely. He had metallic pauldrons and breastplate. A fur cape was attached to it flowing over his left shoulder, it was stained in dry blood. He had a sword at his side, intricately engraved with designs Changbin did not recognize. His right pauldron was also engraved, and that, Changbin recognized. A wolf. He was a Nemerrian soldier. What was he doing here? Was the war this close already? Changbin shook his head slightly. Either way, that man was badly injured and needed help. He could see the deep wound on his left arm. The deep red blood was randomly oozing from it, sliding along his arm. From the looks of it, if it was taken care of quickly, only a scar will be left. 

“You’re obviously a soldier,” stated Changbin “I gather you’re not stupid, you’re very well aware that if you don’t get this treated soon it will get infected and you can say goodbye to your arm.”

The man groaned again, knowing the stranger was right, but he could not just go into town dressed like that. Changbin sighed. He wasn’t going to wait an eternity here. And he wasn’t going to let the blond man die in the forest because of a simple wound.

“Come on wolf,” The man looked at him bitterly, “either you wait here, in this case, good luck with chopping your arm off when it’ll be completely infected.” He did a quick pause. “Or you let me take you to my house, my aunt can help you.”

The soldier looked bewildered. He was willing to take an enemy soldier to his home and help him? When he could easily leave him here? With no response, Changbin was starting to get annoyed. He got up and approached the man purposefully.

“Listen, I don’t care where you’re from, I’m not going to let you rot here ok? Come on, get up.” 

He offered his arm to the blond man and the later clutched onto it. He got up with difficulty, on wobbly legs. The other took his good arm and wrapped it around his shoulder. They started to walk but Changbin could feel the other was having a harder time walking with each step.

“Alright, this isn’t going to work out… Hold tight, ok?” 

His brain had just enough time to fully register what the other said before he was swept off his feet. Changbin had one arm hooked under his right knee and the other around his right arm, carrying the soldier on his back, without much effort. On the way, he felt his eyes grow heavier and heavier. He could faintly hear Changbin tell him to stay awake, that they will be home in just a moment. Everything was blurring out until his world became black.

* * *

When he woke up again, he was comfortably lying down in a bed. He blinked a few times, adjusting to the thin light. He looked around to assess his surroundings. He was in a small room, the grey stone walls encaging him safely. He sighed. He remembered meeting a black-haired local in the woods… And he brought him to his house. He looked at his left arm. A neat bandage was wrapped around his biceps, where his wound was. He sat up slowly in the bed. What has he done? Why did he leave in the first place? He gripped his head in his hands and sighed. Now wasn’t the time for regrets. The choices he made couldn’t be undone. He stood up, testing the water. His legs felt weak but otherwise, he didn’t feel any pain or dizziness. Good.

He opened the door quietly and was greeted by an old woman. She was sitting at the table in the middle of the room, sewing. When she heard the door open, she looked up and greeted the young man with a warm smile.

“Did you rest well, boy?”

The soldier was taken aback by the sweet yet simple question. He answered awkwardly, not knowing what else to do really.

“I did. Ma’am. Thank you.”

“So well mannered.” She chuckled. “What’s your name?”

“I-” He hesitated for a while. “Chan. My name’s Chan.”

She smiled again at him before reverting her attention to her work in progress.

“If you want to talk to Changbin, he’s in the barn. It’s on your left when you go out.” She gestured to a door on the other side of the room.

“Changbin?”

“My nephew. He’s the one who brought you back here.”

Curiosity got the better of Chan, and he went out without answering the lady, but she didn’t mind. She watched him wobble to the door, looking like a lost puppy.

Once he was out, he followed the directions given by the old lady. The barn’s doors were opened and so he slipped inside. He kept walking slowly looking around. When he looked to the right, he jumped a little. He was face to face with a huge unfamiliar beast, that was staring at him with its black eyes. It blew hair on his face and Chan didn’t dare move. He heard a chuckle ahead of him and whipped his head in the direction. It was supposedly Changbin, since he recognized him from the other day. He had a hand on his hips, looking at him amused.

“She won’t eat you, she’s just a cow.” He paused, studying the soldier’s reaction. “You never saw one?” 

“I-” He strangely hates to admit it. “No.”

“Well, there’s a first time for everything. How are you feeling? Any pain in your arm?”

“I’m ok. Thank you for bringing me here Changbin.” Chan paused, hesitant. “Even when-”

“Come on. I told you we don’t care. Just tell me your name and we’ll be even.”

“It’s Chan.”

Changbin cocked an eyebrow up at him, noticing how he looked at the ground while saying it. He didn’t ask anything further. He didn’t ask about the fact that the blond man knew his name either, his aunt must have told him. They both made their way back to the house, in comfortable silence.

* * *

Chan didn’t really know what to expect here. But he sure wasn’t expecting to be welcomed like this. They fed him, gave him clothes, and took care of his wound. They never asked him about Nemerra. It obvious they knew, but they didn’t seem to care that much. Chan insisted several times on helping in the farm, to repay them for everything but they refused each time, telling him he’d help once his wound would be totally scarred. Which he did. It has been a month that he lived with them. His scar was still rosy on his bicep but there was no risk of reopening and it didn’t hurt anymore. 

One night, around a week after Chan started to work, Changbin asked him something he was dreading. They were in their shared room, talking about this and that. They never really went into deep topics, but they were starting to become good friends.

“So, your name isn’t really Chan, is it?”

Chan was taken aback, there was a heavy silence following the bold statement. He didn’t dare look up. Changbin seemed to hear his unspoken question.

“You averted your eyes when you told me in the barn. Plus, you didn’t respond to it immediately when we called you at first.” He paused waiting for a reaction. “If you don’t want to tell me it’s ok.”

“It’s not that easy…”

“I know you’re Nemerrian, you’re a soldier, and by the looks of your armor you’re probably high ranking, no?”

Chan chuckled bitterly. Being described as High ranking… He felt like a scam now.

“I guess I was yeah.”

“Was?” Changbin asked, genuinely curious.

“I deserted, Changbin. I fled the battlefield. I ran away. I’m no one anymore. I don’t want to be.”

Changbin was about to say something, but he didn’t have time to utter a word.

“Maybe you heard stories about me. The empress’ son who’s supposed to be the big bad wolf everyone’s afraid of.” He gritted his teeth. “I never-”

Realization dawned on Changbin’s mind. He knew it. It was him. The one everyone was afraid of in town. They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity trying to grasp the reality of things. Chan saw the string of fear passing through Changbin’s eyes. Of course, he’d be afraid of him. Everyone was. The later got up from the bed he was sitting on and Chan thought he was going to leave the room. Instead, he joined him on the floor and sat across him. The fear in his eyes was replaced by a warm look, one that was willing to listen. Chan’s chest felt like a dam ready to break. And It did, with 2 simple words spoken by Changbin. 

“Tell me.” 

Chan looked down at his knees, shaken up. 

“I’m not the bloodthirsty beast my uncle made me out to be. He kept telling people to fear me, _the great wolf of Nemerra_ , coming to conquer the north. I never had my say in this. I was just used as a token to scare people.” He explained shakily. “I was thrown into battles, but I never wanted to fight in the first place. Every time we arrived in a new town, the people were so afraid, they didn’t even look my way.” He felt tears prickle at the corner of his eyes. “But I’m not a monster, I swear.”

“I believe you.” Changbin said softly but surely so that the other believed his words. A smirk appeared on his lips. “You were afraid of a cow, remember?”

Chan chuckled, grateful for the slight change of atmosphere, and a bit ashamed of the memory.

“In my defense, she’s a pretty big cow.” 

Changbin smiled with him, then took his hand in his, silently signaling him to go on with his story. Chan gulped down his tears, feeling better already.

“I had enough. This was one too many. So, I ran away in the middle of the fight, I ran for 2 days, maybe more, I don’t really remember… I just wanted to get away from everything. And then you found me. And basically, saved me.”

Changbin felt his chest and cheeks warm up and smiled. He squeezed the other’s hand slightly.

“Thank you for listening, and… accepting, I guess.” He paused and look up at him. “I feel safe with you.” He confessed.

The skin on his cheeks and ears heated up twice as much a before and he was sure Chan could see it because he had a smug grin slowly appearing on his lips. Changbin kept looking away and Chan was clearly amused.

“I’m uh… glad you do.”

“You’re very cute, you know?”

Changbin’s eyes grew wide and he hurriedly detached their hands and got up to go lie down in his bed, back facing him.

“Good night.” He said in a shaky voice.

Chan chuckled, endeared. He had been wondering about something for a while, but now there were no doubts. Changbin was special.

“Good night _Eshen_.”

* * *

After that night, Chan acted as nothing happened. Which Changbin could totally understand. He was in a delicate position. But after knowing who Chan really was, he started noticing more small things. Like how Chan held his fork and knife, how he walked, how he moved, and held himself in general. Now that he knew Chan was royalty, a lot of things made sense. He probably grew up in a huge palace with servants everywhere taking care of him and doing things for him. He was a quick learner though, he always wanted to help to the best of his ability. But those were not the only thing he noticed, and he hated to admit it. He hated to admit how nice the other’s smile was, how pretty his light brown eyes were, how soft his blond locks looked, and how warm Chan’s presence made him feel. And one thing he couldn’t stop thinking about is that word Chan called him that night. _Eshen_. He couldn’t stop wondering about its meaning. Changbin told himself that if he didn’t ask yet it was because he didn’t find a proper moment to ask him, but he very well knew he was just a coward.

During one of their breaks in the barn, they were sitting on a bench in silence, resting and drinking some water after the morning’s work. Changbin turned a little bit in his sitting position so he could face Chan better.

“We need to talk.”

Chan looked up at him, curious. His tone was pretty strict.

“Did I do anything wrong…?” He asked warily. He was only starting to get familiar with farm work, he probably still made mistakes.

“What? No, no. It’s not- It’s not about that.” He paused. “It’s about the other night. I’ve been thinking.”

Now Chan sat up and snapped all his attention to him. The way he looked seriously at him sent a shiver on the back of Changbin’s neck. 

“What does _eshen_ mean?”

“That’s what you’ve been thinking about all week?” Chan smiled widely, a malicious glitter in his eyes.

“Just tell me!” He said, playfully hitting him on his shoulder.

“It’s old Nemer, we still use some words. It’s a... term of endearment.”

Chan watched Changbin’s cheeks turn a bit rosy, something he found particularly endearing. 

“Does it mean anything special?”

“Maybe I’ll tell you one day.” 

Chan winked at an already flustered Changbin and got up. 

“In the meantime, let’s go back to work, mmh?”

Changbin scrambled to his feet and followed him outside again.

* * *

“What was it like? Being a prince I mean?”

“Pretty boring now that I think about it.” Chan chuckled. “Here there are always things to do, there I was either studying or training, nothing very interesting.”

“What did you study?”

Even if Changbin’s family was considered pretty wealthy, he never went to school, it was reserved for nobles. When his older sister ended up marrying a nobleman, she started learning how to write and read but he never did. 

“Geography, philosophy, science, and a lot of boring stuff about economics and politics.”

“I have no idea what any of those are.” Changbin confessed quietly.

“It’s ok.” Chan smiled at him. “It’s not interesting anyway.”

“Wasn’t there anything interesting there?”

Chan pondered. There were a few things….

“The garden was. I had a lot of flowers, I spent hours taking care of them.” Changbin nodded silently. “We had those beautiful white Scuylian roses… I hope they survived winter.” 

Changbin realized how long Chan must have been away from his home, the war started just before winter, and they were already at the start of summer. He must have been missing it greatly…

“What was really fun though… was the masquerade.” Changbin gave him a questioning look. “It’s a grand ball where everyone dresses up and wears masks. Noble or not, as long as you dress up, you’re allowed to enter. There’s music, a lot of food and a lot of people dancing.”

“Dancing? I’ve never danced…”

Chan go up from his chair in the living room and walked up to Changbin’s. Dancing was something he enjoyed the most. During the masquerades, everyone wore masks and outfits to hide their direct identity. Of course, you could usually easily differentiate the rank of a guest by their outfit. That's why he always liked to underdress, it made everything more interesting. Whenever he'd ask for a dance, most people were surprised. He looked like a commoner; that was very bold to ask a duchess for a dance. But they always accepted, intrigued. The dance he is the proudest of is the one he had with the King of Scuylia, two years ago. He still could remember the crowd’s audible gasp when he offered him his hand. But looking at Changbin now, maybe this one dance will become his favorite.

With his right arm in his back, he bowed down only slightly in front of him, offering his left hand to the other.

“May I have this dance then?”

Changbin stared at him wide-eyed. Him? Dancing? He recoiled a bit, shaking his head.

“Come on _eshen_ , I’ll show you.”

Chan grabbed his hand and made him get up. He guided him in the middle of the living room, before smiling widely at him. He put Changbin’s hand on his shoulder and put his on his waist. The warmth of his hand through the cotton shirt made Changbin’s cheek redden. Chan intertwined their fingers and started to move. The other stumbled to follow him, looking at his feet to see where he was stomping. 

“Don’t look at your feet, let them do what they want.”

“But I don’t want to step on yours or something.”

“Just take longer strides, you’ll be ok. Look at me instead.”

He looked up and met the prince’s shiny brown eyes. They were looking at him like he was the most precious thing in the world and Changbin wanted to hate how it made him feel. He really did. But he couldn’t. They danced for a while, Chan humming a melody to go along. 

He gradually stopped, Changbin following his lead, curious.

“And then when the dancing gets boring and when there are no more canapés to eat. You sneak outside in the garden.”

He walked to the door, dragging Changbin behind him, who could not do anything else than follow. They went around the house and sat on a log that served as a bench. The stars were shining like any other night and Chan recognized some of them. They were the same as back home. He would watch them on his balcony when he couldn’t sleep at night. Remembering what he was taught in astronomy class. He suddenly felt a little homesick. Was his mother doing alright? What would she think of him right now? Knowing her, she would smile at him, like she always did and call out his name so sweetly: 

_Chris._ _The most important thing in life isn’t wealth, power, or knowledge: it’s happiness. If you’re happy right now, it’s all that matters._

She kept repeating it to him, but it was only now that he finally understood. He had no title anymore, no heritage, nothing. But right now, he was happy. Maybe happier than he has ever been. He lowered his head in defeat. He missed her. Terribly. He hoped she was doing alright. 

He felt Changbin’s hand squeeze his and he was brought back to his reality. Without looking up, he whispered:

“Have you ever seen Scuylian roses?”

“No.” Changbin answered quietly. 

“They’re bigger than usual roses and have very vibrant colors. During the day, they absorb light, and when the sun goes down they glow in the dark like the stars in the sky.”

When Chan finally looked up, he was greeted by a wide smile. That’s when he knew.

“When this is all over, I’ll take you with me, to see the roses.”

“I’d love that.”

“And to have a proper dance too. This hardly qualified.”

Changbin laughed wholeheartedly, and Chan couldn’t help but smile in return.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first ending I was thinking of, the one with the most votes on twitter~  
> Maybe I'll write the other ending one day. Emphasis on "maybe" and "one day".

After Chan’s repaid his debt to the family for taking care of him, they asked him if he wanted to stay. His help was very appreciated as Changbin’s uncle was starting to have a hard time doing some tasks that Changbin couldn’t do alone. Of course, he accepted. It has been a month now that he lived with them like he was part of their family, and he felt like he was. He felt like he belonged here. 

Words were out that the war was over. A truce had been signed. The invaded nation not being able to withstand the empire’s forces. There were still words that the empress’ son was at the head of the army when, in reality, he was plowing the field behind the barn. 

And about Changbin… There was nothing set in stone. They never talked seriously about whatever was happening. Chan liked him; he wasn’t oblivious to his own feelings. But he knew that northern culture wasn’t as accepting as in the south, where he came from. He wanted to take things slow, at least do one thing right in his life. And Changbin was worth the extra time. 

As they were tidying up the equipment for the day, both young men heard horses battering the path leading to the house, they turned around in sync and Chan’s immediate reaction was fear. Southern Mercenaries. He knew the company, the red stag emblem on their saddles was unmistakable. Changbin started to walk to greet them, oblivious. Chan immediately gripped his arm to stop him, calling his name shakily. Changbin looked over his shoulder at his friend and understood right away by the look in Chan’s eyes. They were here for him.

A tall man got off his horse’s back and walked towards them.

“Your highness.” He ignored Changbin and bowed to Chan. “We’re here to take you home. Your Mother misses you terribly, my prince.”

Chan stood up to face him better, walking up beside Changbin.

“My mother or my uncle?”

“Your whole family, your majesty. Your uncle was in great distress as soon as he heard you went missing from the battlefield.”

“Oh, I’m sure he was, yeah.” Chan replied sarcastically “He didn’t have his scary little pawn to wave around and terrorize people.”

“I am acting from direct orders from the empress. I’m taking you back to Hyhlies, whether you like it or not.”

Chan’s will seemed to falter. It was his mother’s direct orders? Before he could give in to other thoughts Changbin took a step forward, and protectively held out his arm in front of the prince.

“He’s not going anywhere.”

“And who might you be, farmer boy?” The mercenary asked sneakily.

“He’s my  _ eshen _ .” Chan answered heavily. “If you have any respect for your culture, mercenary, you know what that means.”

The mercenary laughed greasily. Changbin was confused, Chan didn’t tell him what it meant yet, and he kept calling him that name. It was an important title, or so he guessed.

“Oh, your majesty… This is just  **_ so _ ** heartbreaking. If I was one of those wenches, I might have shed a tear.” He dramatically faked wiping a tear at the corner of his eye. “Now, now. You’re coming with us.”

He approached the two of them with purpose and Changbin shifted in front of Chan protectively. He still was shaking from the fear, but he stood his ground. He wasn’t going to let them take him. Once the mercenary reached them, he slapped Changbin with the back of his hand so hard that he fell on the ground, holding his cheek. The tall man grabbed Chan’s arms and dragged him behind him. Changbin tried standing up again, but the mercenary kicked his stomach and growled down at him.

“If you value your life, stay on the ground kid. Don’t make me kill you.”

Changbin was breathless, he watched Chan being taken away from under his eyes, without even fighting back. The prince had tears streaming down his face. He kept mouthing the word sorry, over and over again. What was he sorry for? Changbin was the one who was supposed to be sorry. He could even fight them. He couldn’t even protect him. Chan told him he feared they would come for him eventually. That they’d take him back to face judgment. Desertion was considered high treason, abandoning your nation in battle was one of the biggest disgraces. But Changbin laid on the floor, helpless. 

* * *

Needless to say, Changbin left home the night after, with a refugee caravan. Maybe it was reckless, maybe it was stupid, but he didn’t really care at this point. He wasn’t going to let Chan go. Absolutely not. The remorse of leaving his aunt and uncle alone overcame him when he was already too far. He couldn’t go back now. He’ll come back with or without Chan, but not without trying. 

In another town where they stopped for supplies, Changbin was walking the street, like he used to back home. They were already in Nemerrian territory, and everything was so…  _ southern _ . Colorful market stalls, smells and spices he couldn’t recognize, fancy dialect he didn’t understand. As he was looking around, roaming the market’s aisles, someone grabbed his sleeve. It was an old lady dressed in rags, sitting on the ground. She was staring at him with wild eyes. She suddenly got up, without letting go of him, looking at him like she saw a ghost.

“You… You’re looking for someone. I can see it in the back of your eyes. You’re afraid. You’re scared you’ll lose him.”

Changbin stared right back at her, shocked. How did she know that?

“Aaah I see. You’re heading right to the den, huh? Hyhlies, where the wolves are hiding. You’re looking for one of them, aren’t you? Looking for the white wolf.” She paused; her eyes boring into his like she wanted to read the back of his skull. “You’ll find him. Behind the white walls. Just have to follow the ashes. The smell. It’s a trail. A trail of ash and blood. Yes, yes… Maybe the deer won’t be able to save to wolf this time? No. Yes? maybe ?” She giggled maniacally and finally let go of his shirt. “Better lock your doors, better hide in the tree, or the big bad wolf will come for thee.” She singsonged while hopping away from a confused Changbin. 

* * *

The rest of the trip to Hyhlies, Nemerra’s capital city, was uneventful at best. He kept thinking about what the old lady said. Remembering her words made his chest tighter. Ash and blood. It wasn't exactly a good omen. He had no idea how she knew all that, maybe it was magic. He heard they had some in the south.

It was when they were in front of the citadel’s immaculate white walls that Changbin realized. How was he supposed to find him in this huge city? It wasn’t like he could go to the palace looking for him. So he did what he knew how to do best, roaming the streets, listening. Gossip travels fast, if there were words of the prince coming back, people will surely be talking about it. And he was right, but it wasn’t what he expected. No one really knew. Some said the prince was dead in battle, some were saying he was still in conquered territory. But none were saying he came back. 

He felt defeated as he was returning to the tavern. But as he was eating his dinner, he heard someone the patrons behind him talking about the Red Stags. Changbin remembered the red linings in the mercenaries’ saddles representing a stag. He listened more closely.

“You know how the stags came back with some deserters a week ago, yeah? I heard the execution was going to be in a few days.”

Execution?! Changbin shouldn’t be so surprised, he kind of expected it but hearing it right out made his heart twist in his chest. The idea of Chan dying made him sick in his stomach. He got up and went back to his room. That night, his sleep was plagued with nightmares.

* * *

The next morning, town criers were on every public square, announcing the new imperial order.

“Five days ago, deserters were returned to Hyhlies by the Red Stags. As per her Majesty’s order, the criminals will be beheaded in front of the palaces gate and their bodies burned. Family or acquaintances of these individuals can retrieve their personal effects in the Public Property Office. The execution will be tomorrow at noon.”

The people suddenly erupted in endless chatter. Changbin was watching from the sidelines, legs numb. Tomorrow at noon. It would be over. He cannot wrap his mind around the fact that in a day… All of this would have been for nothing. He suddenly remembered what that crazy old lady said. Ash and blood. The blood surely represented the beheading and the ash the burning. The realization made Changbin’s legs shake and his eyes sting. No… Please no…

When the crier started speaking again everyone fell silent.

“In addition, word arrived today that Prince Christopher, First heir to the empire, has been killed in battle.”

General gasp. Changbin’s mind was numb. If the state declared that Chan, or Christopher, died in battle, which Changbin knew he hadn't, that meant he wasn’t going to be executed tomorrow. There was still a chance that he was alive and well! Changbin’s chest felt so tight, all the emotions going through his body in such a short period of time was exhausting. He had to contain his smile, he didn’t want to be the only one smiling in a crowd of mourning faces and muffled sobs. 

“His remains have been retrieved by the empress and a public ceremony will take place the day after tomorrow in the southern shrine. May his spirits join the ones of his ancestors.  _ Daein _ .”

Everyone suddenly kneeled. Changbin stumbled to crouch and mimick the crowd’s movement so that he wouldn’t stand out too much. He guessed it was a way to pay respect to the dead. After a few silent seconds, people started standing up again, and he followed suit.

“By orders of the congress, the nation will be mourning his departure until the ceremony is concluded. Thank you, you may resume your activities.”

* * *

Chan was in his room. He hadn’t gotten out since he came back. The empress had yet to visit him, she was busy with post-war matters. He knew they were going to publicly announce his death. Maybe they already did it. He didn’t know how to feel. Wouldn’t it be better if he really was dead? Maybe he should be executed with the deserters. He was one of them after all. He looked at the opened doors leading to his balcony. He could simply jump and it’ll be all over. So easy. Life was so fragile. He walked over to the railing of his balcony, delicately tracing the stone with his fingers. He looked down and saw the garden. The delicate flowers looking up at him, creating a pool of colors right under him. His eyes stopped on his roses. Their immaculate white color practically shining under the sun, almost blinding him. His heart suddenly ached. Changbin… He hoped he was doing alright. 

His thoughts were cut short when the massive door to his room opened. Heels slammed on the wooden floor and joined him on the balcony. 

“Chris…”

Chan turned around and faced his mother. He missed her so much. Her warm hugs and kind words. She didn’t look disappointed or sad. She was worried. Her eyebrow frowning in concern and her eyes looking for what to say. He rushed to take her in his arm and she hugged him back gently. Sometimes words weren’t necessary. He tried to talk but she shushed him and caressed his hair lovingly. They stayed in each other’s arms until Chan separated himself from his mother’s embrace.

“The captain of the Stags explained what happened. You lived on a farm, with a northerner’s family. He told me you had your  _ eshen _ there, is that true?”

“What if I say yes? Will you be disappointed?” Chan didn't dare look into her eyes.

The queen smiled slightly at him, caressing his cheek.

“Absolutely not. Your eshen is someone special to you, it doesn’t have to be someone of the same rank or the same country. It can be anyone. You know that.”

Eshen was an old word, yet no one was able to find a proper translation to it. Not one that held all the meanings it had. In the Nemerrian religion, the gods were destroyed, their beings shattered into tiny fragments called  _ eshens _ . Those fragments were spread out all over the world and into each individual. It’s said they’re the source of life and intelligence. That’s why Nemerra is a very united nation, they believe that in unity they can regroup the fragment of their gods and honor their deaths. When someone said they found their  _ eshen _ , it meant they found the one holding the fragment who was next to theirs. It’s a connection no one can really describe. But it is culturally the most powerful link two or more persons can have. Ultimately  _ eshens _ don’t have to be lovers, they can be friends or family.

Chan’s mother smiled at him, leaning in as to tell him a secret.

“I’ve never told anyone but one of my eshens was the baker who had that little shop on Hilgram street. The one who made the sesame bread, remember?”

Chan smiled, his mind flooded with memories from his childhood. Of course, he remembered. He sighed. Even if religion said someone’s  _ eshen _ could be anyone, the fact that a noble’s  _ eshen _ could be a commoner was frowned upon and could even jeopardize your place in society. But knowing his mother’s was a simple baker put his mind at ease. 

“So, who are they?”

“Huh?”

“Your eshen. What’s their name? How are they like?” The empress inquired.

“Mom…” Chan whined.

“My son found his first eshen!” She giggled. “You didn’t honestly think I wouldn’t pry.” 

“Well, his name is Changbin. He has black hair and very dark brown eyes they’re almost black. His face is very sharp so he might look intimidating at first but he’s nice. He has a beautiful smile.”

“Do you like him?” She finally asked, smug.

“Yes.”

He admitted without even hesitating, surprising his mother bit. She cooed at him, ruffling his hair.

“My baby is so sure of himself.” She chuckled. “I’m proud of you, Christopher.”

* * *

The next day, during the public audiences, where the empress took in requests from her people, she was surprised to see the captain of the Red Stags barging in, dragging a complete stranger behind him. The mercenary bowed down, and made the stranger kneel forcefully. The empress looked at him, curious.

“Your highness. It’s  him .”

“Do you mean…?” The mercenary nodded. “Everyone, out!”

The people started to buzz around the throne room’s door to go out, only remained the guard.

“Guards, when I say everyone it’s everyone.” She looked at here personal guard. “You too Jeremiah.”

“Are you sure your highness?”

“Yes, don’t worry.”

The tall guard nodded and exited the room. The only who remained here were the mercenary and the mysterious stranger kneeling in the middle. She got up from the throne and descended the few steps separating them. She instructed the stranger to get up and he scrambled up to face her, holding her gaze. 

“I found him by chance, walking on the street. He’s a pretty long way home huh? I thought you’d like to have him, your majesty.”

“Dismissed, Captain.”

The harsh tone in her voice made him scowl. He bowed down quickly and exited the room.

“You’re Changbin yes?” He nodded surprised. “Follow me. I’ll tell you everything.”

* * *

The moon was shining in the night sky and the prince was still in his room, he felt like he wouldn’t sleep a lot tonight either. Maybe he should go back. His whole country thought he was dead. He had no business here anymore. He’d speak with his mother and probably get on his way. 

He heard a knock on the door and was surprised to see his mother still up.

“Care to have a walk in the garden with me?” She asked.

“Is there something wrong?” 

“No. Why would you think that? You were gone for so long, can’t I have some time with my son?”

Before, when she wanted to walk with him it meant they needed to talk about something important or unpleasant. But right now he wanted to believe everything was alright. He smiled and followed her out of his room and outside in the garden.

“I made sure the gardeners took care of your Scuylian roses for you. I know they’re your favorites.”

“Thank you, mom.”

“Don’t thank me yet. Go check them out for me.”

“Huh? What did you do to them?”

“You’ll see. Go now.”

She pushed him away a bit and he looked back curious. His mother was smiling widely gesturing him to go on and see his roses. So he did. He walked around the neatly cut bushes and under the perfectly aligned trees until he reached his flower garden. Back then, he decided to put the roses in the middle of the little square, so that they were at the center of attention. It always amazed the guests. This one was no different. 

Changbin was looking, mouth agape, at the flowers and how they shined in the night. It was like Chan described back home. Amazing. He had never seen anything so incredible in his life. Impossible. Changbin believed it had to be magic, they couldn’t just give light like this. Like the stars in the sky above him. He was surprised out of his thoughts when he heard a voice behind him.

“Do you like them?”

He whipped around and was face to face with Chan. He gasped how the proximity and was unable to move. They both reacted at the same time and took each other in their arm. 

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too  _ eshen _ .” 

Chan said quietly, then realized he never explained what it meant to Changbin. He separated himself from the other’s embrace so he could face him. 

“I never told you what it-”

“I know.” 

Changbin cut him, a blush spreading on his cheeks as he remembered what the title entailed. Chan took the other’s face in both of his hands, a loving look in his eyes as they exchanged a smile. Tonight, two fragments of the old gods were finally reunited as they shared a kiss under the shining roses.


End file.
